Normally, wire and, in particular, copper wire is transported in the same way as thread and has a metal bobbin on which the wire is wound. The metal bobbin is formed to be symmetric in the rotational direction and has a cylindrical winding core, on whose respective ends a flange is arranged, which defines a winding space for receiving the winding material. A continual longitudinal bore is provided coaxial with the rotational axis of the bobbin and extends conically on one or both of its ends. The winding device comprises corresponding conically formed bobbin-receiving elements which grip the conical recesses of the bobbin and which, during the winding process, simultaneously holds and centers the bobbin. The winding process itself is carried out such that either the bobbin rotates or the wire encircles the stationary bobbin by way of a flyer spinning device, in order that the wire is wound on the bobbin. While with the rotating bobbin the winding of the wire is carried out twist-free, the winding of the wire by way of the flyer spinning device results in a wire having a self-twist, a so-called turn of 360.degree. pro winding.
Metal bobbins have the advantage of high stability and a long working life. However, on the other hand, they have the disadvantage that the proportional weight of the metal bobbin to the finished threaded bobbin is relatively high and that the metal bobbins must be transported from the wire user back again to the wire producer which results in considerable additional transport costs.
Various suggestions have been made in order to reduce the volume of bobbins to be transported back, e.g., by exporting metal bobbins or plastic bobbins, which have been divided into parts, i.e., after winding of the winding materials, the flanges are taken from their winding cores and separately packed which results in a reduced transport volume. The known divided bobbins have, however, the disadvantage that the assembly and disassembly is partly very complicated so that the advantage of a reduced transport volume is offset by the increased labour expense. Furthermore, with many of these known winding bobbins the stability of the assembled bobbin is relatively low so that the danger arises that the connection between the flange and the winding core comes unloose while the bobbin is being mounted in a winding machine or during the winding-up or unwinding process, which leads to considerable set-backs in the working process.